


Orientation

by ancarett



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy on the Galactica (S1, Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

Billy silently counts off his footsteps as he walks through the corridor. Put him down in Caprica City and he can – could – find his way anywhere. But this battlestar confuses him.

He might be willing to let that ride, but his actions reflect upon the president. Every time he stops to ask for directions, he fears her diminishment.

While she sleeps, he shuttles to the Galactica, ostensibly to deliver a report to the commander. In truth, he’s here to get his bearings. Because a good aide is always one step ahead. And Billy hates looking the fool a second time.


End file.
